Carácter
by Ai no yoake
Summary: EDITADO. A Alemania le gustaban las personas con carácter y con la fuerza suficiente para poder hacerle frente a él o a cualquiera y parecía que Lovino cumplía con esos requerimientos. Es un GERMANO (AlemaniaxRomano) me salio en una noche de cosas locas y bueno quedo pésimo summary -entre otras cosas- pero denle una mínima oportunidad.


Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: Alemania x Romano

Warning: Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Momento de ocio, y escribí esto no es muy largo no es muy corto pero tiene lemmon aahahaha aunque mejor dicho noche de ocio

* * *

_**Carácter**_

A él le gustaban las personas con carácter, y el sur de Italia era ese tipo de persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí macho patatas?- Preguntó con toda cortesía del mundo el italiano mayor cuando vio al alemán en su casa.

-Espero a tu hermano.

-Se fue con Japón, ayer- Rió por lo bajo -Seguro se olvido de avisarte.

-Sabes cuando va a volver tiene que firmar unos documentos.

-No, no lo sé- Se cruzó de brazos -Ahora si no te molesta te podrías ir de mi casa, me estás estorbando.

- Podrías avisarle a Veneciano que se dirija urgentemente hacía Berlín-Alemania se autoconsidera una persona paciente y cada vez que vía a Romano trataba de hacer gala de esa virtud- Nos vemos- Se dirigió hacía la puerta principal.

-Sí, cuando te mueras- El italiano se quedó de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo como se marchaba el alemán, con una sonrisa ganadora pintada en su rostro.

OOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOO

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Los papeles lo tienes que firmar tú, a mi no me metas en tus problemas con el macho patatas.

-Per favore, fratello- Rogó Italia del norte.

-No.

-Per favore- El menor de los italianos estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar solo para que su hermano lo acompañase a Alemania.

-Non voglio andare a Berlino se fosse morto.*

Veneciano había empezado a guardar en una maleta algunas de la pertenencias de su hermano mayor, mientras Romano las empezó a desempacar, con bastante furia.

-Fratello!

-Deja mis cosas en paz- Gritó enojado Lovino habiendo lazando por los aires aquella maleta.

Veneciano se puso a llorar y lo terminó convenciendo.

OOOooOOOooOOOooOOO

-Me quiero ir- Los dos italianos estaban ya en Berlín.

-Pero si recién acabamos de llegar- Sonrió inocentemente.

-Me quiero ir.

-Veeee~- Veneciano tomó de la mano a su hermano para que no se escapara.

-Guten Mor...gen- Alemania vio que al lado de su aliado se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Le gustaban las personas que tuvieran fuerza, que lo pudieran dominar. Ciertamente el italiano mayor lo había dominado, cuando le respondía si miedo, a Romano no le importaba quien fuera y eso a Ludwig le fascinaba.

Los dos italianos se hospedarían en la casa de Alemania, ya que Veneciano insistió en no ir a un hotel, mientras resolvía esos asuntos, para la suerte del sur de Italia no serían más de dos días. Por eso solo se quejaba de su estadía en Alemania unas muy pocas veces en el día, en especial cuando se topaba con el alemán.

Lovino estaba por primera vez en la casa de Alemania, y quiso investigar la casa y ver con que clase de persona se juntaba su hermanito.

Veneciano y Romano dormían lo dos en la misma habitación. Y para la suerte de Romano, Italia del norte no se dio cuenta cuando salió de aquel cuarto a la medianoche.

De repente caminando por ahí, se topó con el rubio ojiazul, que salía de su habitación. Romano se asustó y cuando se chocó con el cuerpo del alemán cayó al piso.

-Qué haces a estas horas caminando por los pasillos?

-No te importa

-Claro que me importa- Dijo con su vos sería y dura, Romano le temió.

-Che palle! Dejame en paz- Alemania le extendió su mano para que se pudiera levantar, pero el italiano la apartó y se levantó solo.

Cuando Romano se levantó se volvieron a chocar pero esta vez el alemán lo sostuvo de la cadera, para que no se volviera a caer.

Romano miro fijamente esos ojos azules y se sorprendió. Qué era lo que sentía celos, porque había aparecido en la vida de su hermano y porque Veneciano vivía hablando de él. Pero de quién sentía celos del alemán o de su hermano.

Sus labios casi llegaron a juntarse en un simple beso y en ese momento Romano entendió de quien sentía celos, esa maldita mirada azul como el mar y eso cabellos rubios tan dorados como el sol lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Romano pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Alemania y lo besó, introdujo su lengua en la boca del alemán sin esperar una respuesta. Pero el alemán no se quedó atrás y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar al compás de la lujuria y la pasión.

Alemania llevó a Romano a su habitación, mientras se seguían besando con locura. Por debajo de sus ropas algo quería despertar. Ante el contactó con sus cuerpo se sentía, estaban a mil y no querían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

Romano comenzó a desvestir al alemán y este lo acostó sobre la cama mientras comenzó a besar el cuello el pecho.

-Aaaah bésame macho patatas, tócame- Italia del sur tiraba de los cabellos de Alemania.

Alemania le quitó los pantalones y miró como el italiano se sonrojaba para luego pasar a besar su abdomen y hacerlo sufrir.

-Hazlo, sabes aaah que lo quieres tanto aaaah como yo aaaaaaaaaaaah- Gemía el italiano por un poco de placer.

El alemán hizo caso a sus ruegos, y lo penetró de una sola vez eran estocadas frenéticas. Nunca en su vida Romano había sentido algo así, con cada una de ellas sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca del infierno pero eso era lo que le menos importaba, sólo quería placer.

-Aaaah mátame- Ordenó el castaño.

Ante esa orden el rubio tomó con sus dedos ese mechoncito de cabello del italiano y lo enroscó suavemente, el castaño gritó y luego tiró lentamente de él, para llevarselo a la boca y lamerlo. El italiano se mordía un dedo para no gritar y despertar a medio mundo, con su mano libre el italiano atrajo al alemán a su boca y trato de pronunciar algo.

-Aaaah...

-Tu sólo... pide- Gimió Alemania, mientras poseía a Italia del sur.

-Hazme el amor aaah como nunca se lo aaaaah hiciste a nadie y como nunca aaah lo harás- Susurró y su deseo fue concedido.

Los dos estaban tendidos sobre la cama manchados por la semilla de su contraparte, exhausto, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y sus pechos latían a un ritmo muy acelerado, pero no podrían negar que lo disfrutaron como nunca en su vidas.

-¿Quieres a mi fratello?- Lovino preguntó en voz baja casi a penado por lo que decía.

-Te quiero a ti- Ludwig se sorprendió fue la primera vez que vio a Romano cohibido por preguntarle algo. Pero el alemán sabía la respuestas, besó los labios del italiano con suma delicadeza.

Romano se abrazó al pecho del alemán y este correspondió a ese abrazo mientras se arropaban.

* * *

Ok! Quedo medio fail pero wno me salio en una noche de locuras y lo había empezado lo tenia q terminar

Gracias por leer, sigan yaoisando al mundo q lo dominaremos muajajajaj

*No voy a Berlín ni muerto. Supuestamente significa eso para google

Y después las demás palabras son Por favor y Hermano

Este fic merece RR solo ustedes lo saben ^^

M voy a domrir por q son las 2.30 de la mañana y quero soñar con yoi ajajajaja bueno no, solo quero dormir bye

Gracias por leer.


End file.
